Airport Recollection
by FallAway
Summary: AU. Oneshot. “I love you too. There’s a reason I put that glittery thing on your finger two weeks ago.” RS Fluff.


A/N: I have no clue whatsoever where this came from. Honestly, I was bored and the idea floated through my head. It's a one-shot, so don't beg me for updates because they won't happen. Fluff. Pure fluff. Candy-coated marshmallow cream fluff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She's twirling the end of his shirt between her fingers, refusing to meet his gaze. He knows why. She doesn't want him to see her cry. It's something he realized when they first started dating, and even after five years she still won't let him see her cry. Not if she can help it.

_She ran a shaky hand through her hair before knocking. He practically leapt off the couch to answer the door. When he did, he wasn't surprised to see her. He was, however, surprised to see the large bruise on her cheek._

"_Taking refugees?" she laughed, plastering on a fake smile. He knows she'd rather cry. He also knows she won't, at least not in front of him. She has to be the strong one. He took her hand and pulled her inside._

_He didn't say anything about the bruise. He never had and she knew he wouldn't now. He just got her an icepack and led her to the couch, waiting for her to bring it up._

"_He was fired," she said after a while. He looked over at her, all cuddled up into a ball at the end of the couch, holding the icepack to her cheek. "He um…he came home, and-" she paused. "And I was listening to music, and he got upset because he had a headache and the music wasn't helping."_

_He considers this a moment before responding._

"_So he decided you did it on purpose to annoy him," he said softly. She nodded. "And that's where that came from," he continued, gesturing to the bruise on her cheek. She nodded again._

"_I don't understand why you don't just leave him."_

"_Where would I go? My job doesn't pay enough to get my own apartment and the only roommate I would even consider having moved to Arizona three months ago."_

_The unasked question hung in the air between them. He knew it would only take one word to make this all stop. The frequent visits, the lingering touches that couldn't go anywhere because of her boyfriend. Her boyfriend, the idiot, who beat on her for any reason he could think of._

_It was silent for a few minutes before he sighed, looking over at her. Their eyes locked and she wondered if he would finally ask. If he would finally take the initiative._

_Stay._

_It was only one word, and yet he couldn't manage to utter it._

"_I should get going, I told him I was going to get some coffee, so he'll be suspicious if I'm not back soon," she said as she stood up. She placed the icepack on the coffee table and kissed him softly on the forehead as thanks before heading for the door._

"_Don't go," he said when she had put one foot out the door. She turned._

"_What?"_

"_Don't go." _

He snaps out of it and comes back to the moment at hand.

"Hey," he says softly, gently lifting her chin so that their eyes can meet. He was right. She's crying. He gently wipes her tears away and pulls her against him, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

She wraps her arms around his waist and buries her head in his chest, trying to remember his scent.

"I'll be back in a week," he laughs softly into her hair, rubbing reassuring circles on her back. She nods against his chest but doesn't look up.

"This is the interview we've been waiting for. This could put my promotion in the bag, remember?" Again, she nods. He sighs and wraps his arms tighter around her, molding their bodies together.

A voice over the intercom tells him that he has to leave now or he'll miss his flight.

"Summer," he says softly, firmly. She doesn't budge. "Summer," he repeats, a little louder this time. She sighs and pulls away from him, bringing their lips together.

Five minutes later, they're still kissing.

"Mmk," he says, reluctantly pulling back from her. "I have to go," he laughs as she kisses him again.

"Call me when you get there," she whispers. He nods. "I love you, Ryan," she says softly, moving back and resting her hands on his chest.

"I love you too. There's a reason I put that glittery thing on your finger two weeks ago." She blushes and admires her engagement ring.

"_I so hate you right now," she said in mock sincerity, glaring at him playfully. He grinned._

"_You do not, so stop pretending already."_

"_I do too! You drag me out of bed at seven in the morning to go to an amusement park. An amusement park! And then you drag me into the line for the biggest, scariest ride here after only two warm-up rides. I repeat, two warm-up rides!" He's laughing now and she huffs as she wraps her arms around herself._

"_Tell you what. You go on this ride with me and I'll give you a surprise when we ride the ferris wheel. Sound good?"_

_She thought for a moment._

"_Fine," she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder as they moved further towards the ride that would surely lead to her death._

_They were on the ferris wheel now. She looked over at him._

"_You promised me a surprise," she mock pouted. He nodded._

"_I did."_

_She rolled her eyes when she realized he wasn't going to go any further into detail. He laughed and took her hand, intertwining their fingers. She gasped when she felt something metal slide onto her ring finger._

"_What-" she stopped and looked at her hand. Then she looked at him. Then back at her hand._

"_Marry me?" he whispered in her ear, kissing her earlobe lightly. She smiled tearfully at him and nodded._

"_Yes," she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely._

She giggled at the memory, earning a strange look from her fiancé.

"Call."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Ok."

He's backing away now, never taking his eyes from her until he's nearly at the security gate.

"Ryan!" she calls out. He stops and turns around. She rolls her eyes at how stupid she's acting. "I love you," she yells, smiling when he nods in response, his own way of telling her he loves her too.


End file.
